


Hansen House Haunting

by InDeep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ghost Sex, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDeep/pseuds/InDeep
Summary: Claire learns the hard way that her new home really is haunted.





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the warnings and tags above. This is probably the weirdest piece of fucked up I've written. 
> 
> Un-betaed, as per usual.
> 
> ~*~*~*~

All the kids at her new school could talk about was how the Hansen house was most definitely haunted. Claire spent all of fourth period listening to the blonde at the front stage whisper about Marley Hansen and how his wife and daughter mysteriously disappeared, all while side eyeing her for any reaction. Claire kept to herself after that, no more light conversations when people learned you lived in the murder house.

That night she was quiet at dinner, and when her mother asked her how the day went she shrugged it off as average. Her father was barely in the conversation, too involved in his cell phone and work to stuff even half his plate in his mouth. She went to bed early, drained from a day of trying not to think about the horrible things that maybe happened in this place she was supposed to call home, and only just managed to stop herself from heading to a computer to search out the truth of it.

Claire woke hours later, in the early morning hours, to the sensation of someone watching her. A prickling crept over her skin, and she squinted her eyes into the darkness of her room, finding nothing amiss. She rolled over onto her stomach, convinced she’d woken from some kind of bad dream, and sighed into her pillow, closing her eyes once again.

The blanket slipped from her shoulders, and Claire shivered in the cool night air. The windows had been open all day and she’d forgotten to close her own before bed; her thin tank top and pajama shorts weren’t enough to keep the chill away. She wriggled, trying to scoot further under, but oddly the blanket kept sliding down, and Claire opened her eyes when it struck her that her covers weren’t victim to gravity, they were being pulled.

She lifted her head as they slipped to her waist, and went to push herself up, but something pressed her hard into the mattress. She yelped and tried to twist over to no avail, and the last of the blankets slipped from her legs and onto the floor. With half her face buried in her pillow, she tried to see what it was that held her from the corner of her eye; although it felt like it covered her whole back, she couldn’t see a damn thing. She struggled under the weight of it, trying to turn again, when something slipped between her thrashing legs and up her thighs, pressing tightly against her cotton covered cunt.

That elicited a gasp, and no sooner had she done so the crotch of her panties and shorts were pushed aside and what felt like a hand stroked over her pussy, cupping her gently even as she writhed. “Please, don’t,” she groaned fruitlessly as it parted the lips of her vagina and lightly touched the wet skin beneath. What she was sure were fingers found her clit all to quickly, and she bucked into the groping hands as it tweaked and stroked and toyed with her.

Breathing hard, Claire cried out as another hand gripped the cheek of her ass, pulling at it through her shorts and opening her bottom. As it did so, she felt fingers slip inside her, finding no resistance. She gasped as they pushed into her once, twice, and then disappeared. The hand still fondling her clit also vanished, and then suddenly something much thicker was prodding at her pussy.

“Oh god,” she managed, just before it began wedging itself in. As wet as she was, she’d never taken something so large before. The only thing she’d ever had inside her were her own fingers. “Please stop,” she begged as it slid in a little further. She tried rocking away from it, but it just pushed her further into the mattress and then suddenly it gave a sharp thrust forward, and she was full.

Whatever was inside her, it was at her limit, stretching her walls to the point of pain and pressing against her womb uncomfortably. She tried to catch her breath with the feeling of it, but whatever the thing was it wouldn’t give her a moments peace. It began thrusting, a bruising pace for a girl so unused to sex, and Claire was only able to squirm helplessly beneath it.

With a cry, she tried to push herself up once more to no avail, the thing still driving deep inside her, and she wailed as it transitioned from pulling nearly all the way out and ramming back in, to short, sharp thrusts that stung but filled her pussy with an odd heat. She opened her mouth to try calling out for help when something forced its way between her lips, thick and long, and she gagged as it began to match the thrusting in her cunt.

Suddenly the weight on her back let up, and as the thing inside her still kept stroking deeply into her pussy and mouth, Claire pushed herself up and pulled her head away from her unseen attacker, moving quickly up the bed and to the opposite side, stumbling to her feet. The door was just inches from her when something grabbed her hips and her shorts and panties were pulled to her ankles, tripping her. She fell to her knees and immediately there were hands at her waist again, and the thing thrust its full length into her now bared pussy. She bounced on seemingly nothing as whatever was behind her held Claire in her position and continued to thrust wildly into her, drawing yelps and groans with each movement.

“Moooom,” she moaned, “Hel- help me,” but her voice to too quiet, the continuous grind of the thing inside her draining all her energy. She mewled as it began to move faster, and her bottom jiggled with the force of it, her pussy gaping wide in the night air, opened by her unseen intruder.

And then suddenly it was gone again. Claire staggered to her feet, worn and weary, and grasped at her door handle, yanking open the door to spill out into the darkened hallway. Her shorts and panties slipped to the floor unnoticed as she wobbled, bracing herself on the wall while trying to make her way to her parents’ room. The attack had taken so much out of her, though, that a few steps away she stumbled and landed on her knees once again, her hands on the floor just stopping a full faceplant.

As soon as she touched the floor, the thing shoved inside her again, and she cried out as it felt even thicker than before- was it even the same one? On her hands and knees in the hallway, she rocked forward, propelled by the thing invading her, when it pulled from her again, and she felt the tip of something press against her asshole.

With a shriek, she tried to claw herself closer to her parents’ door, but their were invisible hands on her hips and whatever it was pushed steadily forward, opening her anus as what felt like thumbs cupped her cheeks and pulled them apart for easy access. It sunk deeper into her and Claire was pushed to her elbows. Her head rested on her arms, all hope fled her as it pushed further into her ass and then stopped, only to begin thrusting ever so slightly again. Every stroke was a pained moan to her, every sharp jerk a gasp. Her ass had been dry, but the thing inside her bottom now was still covered in the juices from her cunt, and it helped soothe a bit of the pain as it began to stroke into her a little harder, pull out a little longer.

As she gaped there on her hands and knees, surrendering, she felt fingers at her clit again, pinching lightly, and her hip began to rock back to meet her violator. She gritted her teeth against the pulse of pleasure, but then suddenly something thick was pressing against her cunt again, and pushing into her body in time with whatever had forced its way into her ass.

With a long groan, she flexed her hips, meeting both the intrusions as there was nothing else she could do, and the fingers on her clit began to overwhelm her. The two cock-like things began thrusting faster in time, and her breath picked up as she realized there was a spike of pleasure with each stroke. She closed her eyes and bit her lip and thought not about being half naked getting fucked in the hallway, but how long those maybe-cocks were, and how wet she was, and what they would do when they were finished-

The thought of them ejaculating inside her brought a hard orgasm that rushed over her, seizing her body and causing her to clench around the invisible cocks. The one in her ass began giving short, jerky thrusts while the one in her cunt thrust all the way forward and then spurted out into her, a second feeling of warmth overwhelming her after her own little explosion. The cock in her ass ground into her shortly after, and she grunted as her face was pushed into the floor and it spurted into her, a hot load of something coating the inside of her bowels.

They both pulled from her slowly, and she savored the feel of that last draw, until there was nothing left in her but their sticky release. She stood again and glanced down at herself, pushing finger experimentally between her legs and finding it sopping with fluid not her own. Bright red, Claire hustled away from her parents door and to the washroom to clean herself up.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed as always.
> 
> ~*~*~*~

The next morning at breakfast, Claire sat before her eggs and bacon with only the haziest memories of the night before. It seemed too much like a nightmare to be real, and but for the sore ache between her legs she had no proof. She’d rushed to the washroom after whatever it was finished with her and scrubbed herself clean before staggering back to bed and falling into a fitfull, exhausted sleep. Everything when she woke seemed normal- her alarm woke her as usual, her mother knocked as she was pulling up her skirt to tell her food was on the table, and her father had already left for work. She barely even noticed the pair of pajama shorts and panties abandoned by her door.

Claire squirmed in her seat as her mother busied herself with the dishes, and picked at her eggs with a fork. “I’m feeling kinda gross,” she said tentatively, “Think maybe I could say home today?”

“Claire,” her mother admonished, “You’re never going to get used to it if you don’t even go.” Claire opened her mouth to reply, but as she did so something all too close to a hand groped her breast, pulling the fleshy globe up and stroking over her nipple. She yelped and rocked back in her chair, but her mother continued on, oblivious.

“I know new schools can be intimidating,” she continued as the hand squeezing Claire’s breast pinched her nipple hard. She covered her mouth to stifle her whine, and gripped her fork with white knuckles when something attached itself to her other breast, a wet, sucking thing that lapped at her relentlessly. Claire moaned quietly into her palm and lent back over the table, keeping her eyes anywhere but her mother. “But I think you just need a little time to settle, you know?”

Another hand slid under her shirt, down her tummy until it slid under the band of her panties and pushed between her clenched thighs. She jumped as a finger slipped between the plump lips there and circled her clit, brushing against it ever so slightly. “Claire?”

She looked up to find her mother arching an eyebrow at her. “What do you think?”

She tried for some semblance of normalcy, she really did, but it was difficult with what was probably a mouth latched onto one breast under her clothes, a hand grasping at the other, and fingers searching out a place even more intimate. She took her hand from her mouth and managed, “Wha-” before two of those fingers between her legs pushed up into her and took the breath from her lungs. She grabbed at the table to steady herself as they withdrew and pushed slowly back in, setting a sedate pace and stirring a heat deep in her. “What did you say?” she asked, trying not to raise from her seat as the fingers pushed deeper.

Her mother’s brow furrowed, and she stepped away from the sink, her soapy hands still dripping. “Honey you don’t look so good,” she said, and right then the fingers dispersed to make way something much wider and longer. Claire gasped as a thick cock worked its way deep inside her, neither her clothes nor the wooden seat of her chair saving her from the intrusion.

“ _No_ ,” she gasped out, and clutched harder at the table. Her mother was at her side in an instant, completely unaware of her daughter’s predicament. She lay a hand on Claire’s forehead as the the thing inside her began to rock back and forth, and Claire fought to keep herself still and quiet with each punishing thrust.

“You don’t feel too warm,” her mother murmured, and placed a gentle hand on the back of Claire’s neck as the girl bit back a whine. The thing inside her sped up, and Claire bit her lip in an effort not to jump from her seat. She could practically hear the wet squelch of it constantly moving inside her and it hurt not to push back into each solid shove. “But maybe bed isn’t such a bad idea. Sweetie, you’re so pale…”

As her mother’s hand lifted from her, suddenly the assault stopped. The cock, thing, whatever it was, remained lodged deeply in Claire’s cunt but with all movement ceased she was able to regain some semblance of herself, and nodded veraciously at her mother’s assessment. “Bed is good,” she managed, trying to breathe properly, to tell herself this would soon be over. Her mother patted her shoulder and said something, but Claire needed to focus to much on standing up to hear. Her legs shook with the effort, and while she had thought that leaving her seat would mean drawing the thing from her, it remained inside her as she stood, and even as she began to wobble away, back to the hallway and her bedroom.

She made it to the top of the stairs before it moved again, one long draw out of her and a sharp thrust back in that sent her sprawling to her hands and knees on the carpet. She cried out once, and her mother shouted up from the kitchen, “You alright?”

“Fine,” Claire yelled back and it drew out of her again. She tensed and it slammed back in, and she muffled her whine with her face in the carpet. As it stilled again, she lifted her head and made to stand up, only to have it resume a steady thrust, jarring her steps down the hallway to her door. “ _Stop it_ ,” she hissed, “Stop- please stop-”

As she opened the door the thrusting only became quicker, forcing the cock even deeper inside her, and for the first time it began to bump her cervix with each jabbing motion, a slight pain at the tail end of each piercing pleasure. She moaned and listed to her bed, flopping face down, her feet hanging off the end, and it increased its speed until Claire was amazed she couldn’t hear anything slapping against her bottom with each stroke.

She smothered her yelps in the soft confines of her comforter and to her shame raised her ass into each subsequent thrust, rocking back into it until at last the cock was thrusting so fast she knew the end was near. With a long moan, she arched her back into it’s final plow and flexed her hips as the thing’s cock erupted inside her, a seeping warmth now spreading through her pussy.

When it drew from her she felt oddly empty, but was so exhausted she couldn’t bring herself to do much more than slip a hand down and into her jeans, under the waistband of her panties and stroke her wet cunt, slipping a few fingers inside her where she felt the thing’s release keeping her wet. She sighed and began to concentrate on her clit, moving her fingers over it softly at first as she was already well aroused.

As she rocked into her hand, two more hands landed on her buttocks and kneaded, pushing them together and then apart, and Claire groaned at the feel of fingers delving over her crack. Then something thick and heavy was pushing into her pussy again, and she cried out as it thrust in time with her fingers, once, twice, and then pulled from her cunt to press at the rosebud of her ass. She squirmed, unsure of whether this was something she truly wanted or if she was just too far gone to care, but she couldn’t fight it off as it pushed slowly into her anus, working it’s way deep into her, withdrawing only to push a little further each time.

She felt like she could cry, she was so tired. The cock began pressing at her, slowly grinding inside her as she worked her hand over her pussy, trying blindly for some kind of release, and when it first pulled from her and then thrust fully inside her ass again, it was all Claire could do not to scream. It pounded into her relentlessly, giving no thought to pain as it hammered its way inside her. Claire rubbed at clit furiously, trying to arch her bottom up to it, trying to keep in time with the punishing thrusts with no luck. Finally she touched some part of her at just the right time and everything went white, she couldn’t feel anything but the thing brutalizing her ass and her fingers pressing into her, and caught between the two she blanked out for a moment.

She woke to thrusting, as the thing in her ass hadn’t finished despite her orgasm, and even through her exhaustion she managed to lift her hips up to the slower thrusts now. As she did, something else brushed against her fingers and she felt another, thicker protrusion press against the opening of her cunt and slide in, aided by the wetness there. They worked in tandem, the one in her ass withdrew to allow the one in her pussy to plow forward, and it pulled back to allow the one in her ass to pummel her again.

Only when the cock in her ass began giving sharp, shorter thrusts, did they forget any previous pace and began to fuck her relentlessly with no regard for Claire, who, caught between them, twisted and moaned and fought back screams on her bed. Finally the one in her ass stilled and she felt warmth explode through her, and though he had clearly finished he remained inside her while the cock thrusting lazily into her pussy finally sped up and spurted inside her, wetting her even more.

She sighed as they withdrew from her, leaving her a mess in her own bed, and though she thought to change her soaking panties, she had no energy left to rise from the bed, and soon passed out where she was.


End file.
